


Through The Rain

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, gay marriage legalization au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: What happens when gay marriage gets legalized way earlier? Hmmm yes, gay
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Through The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealSEHinton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSEHinton/gifts).



It was May 15th, 1967, the day the Supreme Court would decide whether or not it would become legal for a gay couple to get married. 

It was a weekend for a lot of people, including Darrel Curtis and Tim Shepard. 

Though they were at separate houses, they had been on the phone with each other all day, talking about their worries with the hearing and how it would go.

Hell, Darry had been yelled at more than once by the gang to ‘get off the damn phone!’.

But they wouldn’t understand. 

They wouldn’t understand the worry and fear of this day going wrong, of who would be hurt if gay marriage wasn’t legalized. 

Soon enough, it was time. The event would be broadcasted live television with hundreds of reporters waiting at the gates for the queue to say whether or not it was legalized.

The gang sat together in the living room, watching the television as the sky went from overcast to clear.

And finally, they were ready to give the announcement. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of The United States of America, I’d like to take this time with you to recognize and put into law that gay marriage is now legalized in all states.”

Darry’s jaw dropped and cheers could be heard from down the street and in his own house as he let the news sink in.

He quickly got up, running to meet his boyfriend. 

Tim had done the same, knocking over the chair he had been sitting in as he sprinted down the street.

His feet carried him as fast as they could, taking sharp turns, nearly knocking over other people celebrating before meeting Darry in front of some protestors.

They crashed together, a kiss merging them together as their love poured in waves off them. 

It had started raining again, but it didn’t matter. 

Darry’s hair plastered to his forehead, the drops catching on his eyelashes as Tim dropped to his knees, and reached into his pocket to pull out a ring.

Suddenly, Darry was on his knees in front of Tim in the pouring rain, the mixed shouts from the protestors and supporters the only thing that could be heard as Tim slipped the silver band onto Darry’s finger. 

“I love you,” Darry said, tears mingling with the rain drops.

“I love you, too,”


End file.
